Achilles' heel
by kris hawkeye
Summary: She never knew he had a weak spot and could fall in his knees anytime. On the other hand, he never knew that she could be gentle at times let alone lend a hand on a rival.


Achilles' heel

She never knew he had a weak spot and could fall in his knees anytime. On the other hand, he never knew that she could be gentle at times let alone lend a hand on a rival.

* * *

She was engaged and is going to be wed today. And here he was draining all the energy left on his thin frame. He was training without a purpose. Not to neither get strong nor defeat an opponent with the level of strength as the akatsuki bastards. No, not any of those. He had bags on his eyes and blood on his knuckles caused by the constant torture he was giving to the poor tree. He never imagined that one of these days, he would imitate Lee's way of training.

'785'

'786'

'787'… damn it! Could I make it?!

He was exhausted to death, but still he couldn't manage to stop. He would finish what he already started. It's not like him. He don't want to cry, like Temari said, crying is the thing that only babies do. Or else she would have to tease him a crybaby. Again.

It's a special day for her. He's a hypocrite. He showed her he's happy with the engagement. Yes at first, he was happy. But there is something at the pit of his stomach that grumbles and shouts. He has to be happy. One of his two best friends in the world is going to be tying the knot today. So why? Is it anger? Or a simple jealousy? Does this feeling occur to both him and Chouji. Or is it only him that is crumbling to pieces. He's a coward and he proudly admits it. But this time around he convincingly denies it.

'992'

'993'

'994'

She was watching from behind. He isn't the Shikamaru she knew. Stubborn, laidback, and lazy. There's no reason why he would be doing such stupid things. Although it's not stupid from her point of view. 'Training' a foreign word from him. You could only hear him says this once in a blue moon. He's too lazy to do that.

From afar, her eyebrows were slowly uniting "coward" she muttered and then sighed. Temari crossed her arms slowly approaching a rival he weekly spends a time with.

'997'

'998'

'999'

" hey courage!" She was wearing a white kimono contrast to what she usually wears and indigo lilies embroidered at the edges of the dress, And unusually missing her fan on her back.

He stopped and turned his head to see the well-known intruder. "What now? A new nickname?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"why? You don't like it? It really fit you this time around you know"

He ignored her and went back to the deformed tree part where he was previously punching. And with the last bit of chakra left on his body, quickly, he placed all the remaining ones for the last shot.

"1000!"

Temari covered her eyes from the flying debris made by the impact of his chakra to the tree. Her white kimono stained by the brown soil of the ground that got mixed up with the fragments of the tree. Her temper rose when she realized the brown muddy splatter in her white dress.

His limp body fell to the ground, his eyes shut.

"Shikamaru!!!"

000000000000000000000

a few minutes later Shikamaru woke up with a bottle of water splashing directly in his face.

"ugghhh…" he moaned trying to open his eyes. He was worn out and couldn't even move a single finger. "ughhh…. I-it hurts"

Temari smacked his head "that's serves you right!"

"troublesome woman… do ya think I like this"

He quickly stood up not minding every inch of pain he feels every time he move a single muscle. " it will start in half an hour, you'll be late" he spoke softly with a downcast eyes.

"In an hour or two, you're exaggerating" she countered

She watched as he walked in pain…slowly. Obviously he was trying to hide it. But since he is stubborn, she just have to deal with him in a forceful manner.

He was beginning to get lightheaded that he thought everything has twins. He lost his balance and fortunately, with a flash-like step she caught his body, His left arm hanging on her shoulder with her left hand holding his wrist and the right on his waist. "you-re k-kinda heavy in this state"

"c-come on.. it will start soon" He said in a whisper-like manner.

"shut up"

Again he lost consciousness.

Turning her head to the right, Temari skeptically looked at the rival she had long declared. "this man…"she hissed "just what happened?"

In about a minute, they've reached his house. She abandoned her hold on his hanged arm for a while and reached for the knob. Without much effort, it turned clockwise easily. It wasn't locked, unexpectedly. "ya know, you're really out of you're mind today.." she muttered to his ghost. "Why do I even bother to help the shit out of you?"

The door widen as she entered, leaving her newly bought zori-sandals on the porch.

His was house wasn't really crappy like what kankuro has. It was just… empty. It was clean and all. Not even a single trash or dust could be seen. In a way that it was like entering an old abandoned house except that it was clean and not covered with cob webs and the furniture are not covered in white clothing.

"oi were here" surprisingly, she heard her voice echo around the room " it really is empty"

She carried him until they got in his bedroom.

"it's really clean, not to be expected from someone as lazy as you" She didn't received a single reply just the sweet air coming from his nose. He really was asleep.

Opening his bedroom door, she quickly glanced around his place. It was a plain white room. It was simple that you could only find things which are necessary; bed, cabinets, nightstand, lamp. Except for the poster of cloud glued on the ceiling just above the headboard of his bed. She smirked "So that's where he put it."

It was still fresh from her mind on where he got that cloud- poster. It's from Kumogakure. It was the souvenir he bought when they went there for a mission to create another treaty. A treaty between Konoha, Suna and Kumo that was once been broken from the past Shinobi war. She didn't expect he would buy childish things but still, it was no exception, it was still a cloud, his favorite thing in the world.

Just a second and this potato bag in her arms would soon be off from her already. Pushing him into the bed, his body bounced that she heard a quiet grunt from his lips " Probably from his arms" she thought. She assured that he was fine, she turned her head towards the nightstand. She noticed three wooden frames. The one on the right was probably his family picture since he was at the middle and there was a man he really looked like besides the beard and a woman that she met seven years ago when she first visited his home.

Only half of the middle picture could be seen since the sun reflects on the glass. Taking about a few steps forward she brought the frame to her hand and looked at critically. It was team 10. He was 12 and she was 15 that time. It was nostalgic that she even remembered her defeat from the chunin exams.

Putting back the frame to it's original place, she held the last one. Two people were like running for their lives, perhaps a stolen one. His two best friends in the world, Chouji and Ino.

Yamanaka Ino. Her friend. The one he was training for, his best friend to whom he was dying for.

Temari smiled.

An hour later…

Shikamaru was soon waking up. She assumed. He slightly opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. He tried to sit up but failed to do so

"oi lazy, don't be hasty, your arm was broken, just lay down and rest" Temari ordered helping him.

"W-why are you h-here?" he paused and looked at her like examining the mud her ashen kimono has. "and w-what happened to you?"

Temari smiled sarcastically "It was thanks to you"

He remembered the tree chunks that was flying around the moment he smacked the tree. "oh, I'm sorry"

She crossed her arms "sorry will not get my kimono clean again, but still I accept it"

"thanks"

A moment of silenced passed between the two. Shikamaru was staring into space while Temari was playing with her dress like trying to clean it by brushing the cloth to another.

"You left some spare clothes here the last time you and Kankuro slept here."

"oh, I guess I could change"

"It's inside the bathroom closet. The second drawer "

"yeah… I'll go change"

He looked at his arm and noticed a bandage which was certainly improperly done, but will still do good since it was just a minor injury. She was not a medic nin so don't expect much. Before she entered the bathroom she paused when something called her attention.

" Thank You"

"For what?"

He raised His injured arm and showed her the bandages she did earlier.

She smiled, her famous smile the one that showed her teeth. "It's nothing, and don't expect much Im not a medical nin, that's why you wouldn't get the healing Sakura can give you"

He smirked

000000

"took you so long"

"it's your fault"

"yeah yeah I'm sorry"

"Aren't you going? Its going to start in half an hour" Temari said concerned.

"I don't need to be there, it's just Ino's wedding and nothing will happen whether I go there or not" He crossed his arms

"You're too sarcastic, what's you're problem?" She asked finding a brush on the nearby end table and brushing her hair.

"Nothing that concerns you…"

"C'mon tell me…"

His eyes became darker than usual, almost sucking every darkness in the room "…"

"what is it?"

"It's him. That filthy non-shinobi guy. The one Ino is going to marry"

"oh…" Temari only nodded in agreement but cast a confused look afterwards "Weren't you happy when you heard she's engaged?"

He just looked at her straight in the eyes almost saying it was just a show-off.

"So why? W-why didn't you say anything?" She crossed her arms then uncrossed them again, a sign that she couldn't make up her mind.

"I was a coward… I should have talk to her" He buried his face into his hands, voice faltering. He stood up, tensed, and palms sweating. He sat again making him sank deeper into the soft bed and placing his palms on both sides of his jaw. " But she's Ino…"

Crossing her legs she said "That's right, she's ino, and that's more of the reason you shouldn't worry."

He looked back at her. Pain was evident in his orbs. Uncertainty, scare and hopelessness. All mix into one emotion you could hardly get him into.

"She's an Achilles heel…"

"…" he paused "but still a man should protect the wo-"

"Still up with that man and woman crap huh? You never change" Temari stood. Just as he was laying back again Temari pulled him up. "Come on! It's your fault and you should get over with it like a real man"

"That's easy for you to say…" He mumbled

Still pulling him to walk, she stopped at the front of the bathroom door. They were standing face to face, Temari inching closer " hey?" Shikamaru was puzzled at her actions. Crawling her arms in his shoulders he shivered "what the?" she tip-toed and whispered in an alluring-like voice "LET-HER-GO"

Without further notice, she pushed him inside the bathroom "WHOAH!" Shikamaru stumbled upon the floor tiles

"Take a bath! You stink… Skunks are not allowed in a wedding… just kidding" she joked walking away

"Temari!" He called from the inside

"what?!"

"THANK YOU!!"

00000

He was properly dressed now, except for the purple bruises on his face and the bandage on his knuckles.

"you look nice!" she smiled standing up from she was previously sitting waiting.

"thanks… you look good too"

"silly crybaby… it's your fault my dressed was stained, now I'm wearing this old crap" she smiled and held his arm "Come on now were gonna be late!"

"…yeah… were gonna be late"

00000

"Shikamaru! Temari-san!"

A woman with braided long blonde hair run towards him. She was holding a bouquet of white lilies on her left hand along with middle of her gown so not to step with it.

"I-ino?"

"Ino-chan!" Temari waved back

"Oi baka, why are you late?!" Ino scolded tapping her right foot. "You're lucky you're my bestfriend or else I should've start the wedding earlier!" she sighed "oh well, what do I expect from a lazy kind of guy like you, baka!"

Temari laughed "you're right he's an idiot"

"Ino! The wedding will start!" Sakura motioned from the church's door

"I'm coming!"

_"__let__ her go"_

"yeah… let her go"

"did you say something" Ino asked

"OH-OH nothing, I Just said you're beautiful" Shikamaru waved his hands in front

"oh, thanks… uhh…see ya"

000000

The wedding has started. He was seated beside Temari. They both watched her walk through the aisle joining his soon to be husband. They both witnessed how happy she was, especially him who was careless and selfish . Wanting everything just for him. "She's not mine, nor anyone's property, we belong to ourselves and it is only you who could decide for yourself". He said looking at the contented faces the couple in the altar was exchanging.

Temari smiled inching a bit closer "so, did you let her go?" she whispered feeling her warm breath on the back of his ear.

He shivered at the foreign sensation her breath sent him "I did"

The whole church chorusing, saying the same words and like blending into one. An instant choir. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw something mesmerizing and astonishing. On his left was Temari wearing a white wedding dress, smiling at him beneath the white veil covering her face, the smile he often see, the smile she only give for someone so special.

He shook his head. There he was back on reality. She was back from the clothes she originally wore. But she was still looking at him like the one she gave in his trance. Is it a dream or a vision?

00000

It was midnight and the moon was shining brightly at them. He was walking her home and it was against her will. But still, it's just a payment for what she did earlier.

They were standing on her doorstep, the inn she was temporarily staying for the rest of the week. She was fumbling on her keys with her back facing him. The door opened. It's time to say goodbye.

"so…goodbye then"

An awkward silence crossed between them

"I guess…"

They both smiled and turned their backs from each other. She was reaching for the knob when he called her back.

"temari"

She turned only to meet his arms. An embrace. Her head on his shoulder and his hand on the back of his head. Her eyes widened. She returned the hug and smiled

"I won't be here if you were not there"

"that's not true"

"A while ago, back in the church, I saw something beautiful…"

"I saw her too… you're right she's beautiful"

"no, it's not her…"

"then who…"

"you… I saw you in a wedding dress, and you're smiling at me"

"…"

"Thank you"

They broke away. She didn't say anything but in return she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

She's becoming a knew Achilles' heel

000000000

I won't be surprised if you have read something similar to this. It was inspired from a bleach fanfic I just read a week ago… so here it's finish

I have a new pairing I adore next to shikatema…. It's hitsumatsu (hitsugaya and matsumoto from bleach) well it's funny and addicting just like shikatema. Sorry I just hate hinamori she's so much of a crybaby… at least ino is better than that aizen-addict girl.

Anyway, for those of you who read "fruits of our past", I'm afraid it will took me some time to upload… I have so many problems about my research subject… there's a thesis to past on the nest month, I haven't even started yet…poor me…

Again reviews are welcome…


End file.
